Embodiments of the invention generally relate to mobile communications devices and wireless networking. More specifically, they relate to systems and methods for using a mobile communications device to identify a location.
The technology related to the capture of digital images has developed extensively over the past ten years, and the components related to such technology have seen significant price decreases. As this technology has developed, image capture devices such as digital cameras have increasingly been integrated into mobile devices such as cellular phones or personal digital assistants (“PDAs”).
Moreover, GPS chipsets and other location determination technology have seen rapid advancement as well. Again, as GPS receivers have become smaller in size and much less expensive, such components have increasingly been integrated into a wide variety of mobile devices. The performance of such receivers has also increased and, thus, the granularity of location identification has improved as well.
Technology related to mobile communications devices, and the networks upon which they operate, have also seen breakthroughs. The ability to transmit data with wireless devices has significantly improved. There is, thus, a need in the art for further integration of these different systems, devices and technologies to provide new functionality.